Trouble with a Capital T
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Will is having Trouble with a client. The trouble is that the client doesn't like how his case ended. Jack helps.WillJack
1. Chapter 1

Trouble with a capital F!

Pg-13

Will and Jack!

Jack had just finished signing yet another picture for one of his, who was he kidding? His only fan, when the sound of the door across the hall shutting alerted him.

"What is that man, and I use the term loosely, doing over there? It's not even time for me to come mooch him for money and his tie yet." Jack regrettably stood up from his kitchen table to stomp over femininely to his neighbor-best friend-comic relief and give him a piece of his mind.

"William!" Jack knocked quietly after realizing the door was, locked?

"Who is it?" came the timid reply.

"The only man, besides you, who will ever set forth into your home. Now let daddy in or I'll huff and puff…"

"Fine, just hurry." Jack entered and Will gave the hallway a quick glance before closing and locking his door. He walked to his window and locked the patio doors and pulled the curtains.

"What in the name of Kevin Bacon is going on Mr. Fat cat?"

"I'm not scared. I just want to keep the room sealed so that your stupidity doesn't leak out to the people on the street who, unlike me, aren't immune to it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Funny Mr. Fat. Now what's going on? I never said you were scared. You're home early from work. You only do that when…wait you never do that! Are you expecting company?" Jack could barely get that out before he was caught in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Mr. Subtle. I just got done early. Want my clothes? Pick all that you want, no take them all just leave and don't come back."

"Wait, let me get this straight, pardon the pun. You WANT me to have your clothes? Are you dying? Oh Will! I never told you how I really feel about you!"

"Well?"  
"That was just to make you feel better. Did it work? Sorry to get your hopes up, kid." Jack said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'll survive. Now get out!" Will started to push him toward the door.

"Will, come on. I can tell when you are troubled. You gain five pounds though how I can tell the difference I'll never know. Don't look at me like that! I'm kidding. Tell daddy what's wrong." Jack said leading Will to the couch before he started the coffee (Will taught him earlier that week.)

"Okay, if you really want to know." Will said sitting down.

"I do, go on." Jack said getting the coffee filters out.

"Okay, I have been working on this case, you know the Davis one? And I…hey, are you paying attention?"

"Do you think we can get matching sheets to go with the couch? Um, I mean sure go on." Jack said reluctantly averting his attention back to his friend.

"Anyway, I lost the case, I am not sure how, and he lost 3 thousand dollars in the settlement. I think he's, um how shall I put this? Trying to kill me?" he turned his head from his friend, fearing his reaction. He heard nothing so was about to scold him about ignoring him again. When he looked up, however.

"OH MY GAH! What?" Jack screamed looking fearful, shocking the hell out of Will. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No. A car sped up as I left the car park this morning and I am certain that it was his. I know you aren't used to getting news like this as you are usually on the other side, but I just don't know what to do! I need help." Will brought his knees up to his chest and cradled them with his arms. He started shaking uncontrollably.

Jack just stood there completely dumbfounded. Well, more than unusual. Scenes of his best friend-supporter-soul mate (he can't deny that) being run over and gone forever flew through his mind and all he wanted to do was hold him but he couldn't move at the moment. How does one move when one is cemented in time from being shocked beyond words? Finally he moved, he thought he did anyway.

"Will, don't worry. We'll call the police. The first thing they'll do is send a security guard or two over that will check the premises for anything suspicious…"as Jack was explaining the process to him (remember the Kevin Bacon incident?) Will couldn't help but smile. He felt more at ease knowing that this side of Jack, his mature, older side, was shining through. He knew Jackie was the right gal for the job. "…and then it'll be over. Now, why don't you go take a nice, long bath and I'll call the police and get this ball rolling, okay?" Jack said helping him up and into his room.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Jackie." Will gave him a peck on the cheek before grabbing his bathrobe and heading into the bathroom.

Left alone Jack's reaction shone through. His eyes bugged out and silent tears ran down his high cheekbones. He saw his reaction in the mirror and wiped them away. "Calm down girlfriend. Will needs you to be strong now. Stop shaking and get a grip." He heard the coffee maker beep (Will's does in my story) and went to get a cup. He made decaf and was grateful for it right now. Caffeine he did not need. As he was drinking the java, his nerves calmed dramatically and he was able to concentrate on his mission.

He went to get his address book from across the hall and ran right back before Will knew he was gone. Paging through he felt nostalgic passing over names and bodies he held when he was feeling depressed and almost considered calling some but mentally slapped himself. "No, Jack Jr. is not the one who needs comforting. It's his mom that needs help. Oh, that was naughty! NO! Stop. Oh, I think his uncle is a cop?" Jack stopped at a man: Nick Smolsky. "He would definitely help my friend." He dialed the number and got an answering machine.

"Hey it's Nick's answering machine. If I'm turned on then changes are that he is…hello?"

"Um, Nick?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh, it's Jack. McFarland? You probably don't remember me."

"No, I do. You're the inspiration for the message. What or when can I do you for?"

"This is no time to get cute. Maybe later after this metaphorical fire is out. K?"

"Sure what's up?"

"My friend is being harassed, seriously. We think he's had an attempt on his life. I remember you told me once that you have an uncle on the police force, is this correct?"

"Yes, my uncle Roy. Want me to call him?"

"That'd be super! You still have my number right?" they arranged for officer Roy to come over in an hour.

Will came out of the shower and noticed that Jack was not in the living room. "Jack? Jack, where are you?" Will was yelling frantically.

"Will, I'm sorry I'm over here. Now, why don't you just go to your room and rest until the officer gets here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Will walked into his room and crossed his arms clutching his upper arms like they would fall off otherwise. A few seconds later, he came bolting out of his room.

"Will, what is it?"

"Jack, the windows, they're open!" Will flew around the corner and right into Jack's arms.

"It's okay. Just sit behind the kitchen corner, that's it, and wait while I close them." He made sure Will was out of eyesight before he ran into his room to lock the windows and curtains.

When he got back to the kitchen he noticed Will was hugging the bottom cupboards for dear-life. He stood watching his friend for about 15 seconds, amazed. He had never seen his protector looking so weak, so vulnerable in his entire life. "Will, it's okay now. I'm back and the windows are sealed." Jack said kneeling down.

Will turned toward him and slumped into his lap, clutching his waist. He had never been so scared in his whole life and didn't even flinch when Jack wiggled to make them both comfortable. They sat like that for about ½ hour. Jack gently stroked Will's head and he thought he might fall asleep due to the ministrations. He probably would have had the knock on the door not happened. They both flicked their heads to the direction of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble with a Capital T (A/N: Sorry about the old mix-up): Chapter 2

Jack couldn't move. Neither could Will. He just held on tighter to his friend and prayed. He wasn't that religious but knew he was good enough to be listened to at this moment.

Just then, the door slowly opened and Jack buried Will's head into his chest.

"I'll go see who it is, stay here and don't move!" shaking he stood up and walked toward the door praying as well. "OH god, just help my friend, I don't care what happens to me."

Even he was shocked at what he was thinking. He wasn't actually the type to say things like that. It just felt true.

The door opened just as Jack was halfway past the couch and Will crouched lower as though the ground would eat him up.

"Oh my god, Poodle! You look as though I'm a stalker or something! My god!" Karen said.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Jack and Will screamed at the same time.

"Oh, good lord! You guys are even starting to sound alike. Jackie? Are you trying to steal Grace's husband?" Karen gently scolded.

"No, Karen. He'd only be so lucky. I'm trying to protect him. Karen?" Jack seemed worried again.

"…HAHAHAHAH! Poodle, that's the funniest thing I ever heard! That's like saying poor people can defend themselves when I used to pay driver to attempt to run them over. It's just not possible sweetie! So what's going on? What's happening? Who's trying to kill Wilma?" Karen said walking to the couch and watching Will.

"It's one of his clients."

"No Jack, the son of a client. I'm pretty sure now that the guy doing it is a relative because I saw him in the courtroom but it wasn't the client."

"But, don't you think that it would be the actual client? Why would someone else do it?"

"Jackie, I appreciate the help, but I've been going through it in my mind and I don't want you involved. It's good help, I just would rather if you would please go and take Karen with you, okay? I'll wait for the…"

"Fuck you Will!" Jack stood up. "I didn't have to get my ex-lover over to help but I did. Far as I'm concerned, that guy wants me dead too because I am not going to let him get to you before he goes through me!" Jack was rather upset and shaking.

Will stood up too and threw his arms around Jack, Karen just looked around disgusted.

"Good lord, could you 2 Mary's please go into a room if you are going to do that?"

They both ignored her and enjoyed each other's embrace.

Meanwhile, a girl in her thirties was standing outside trying to find her key because she didn't know the door was open. The elevator opened and revealed an officer.

"Ma'am? Do you know a Will Truman?" The officer asked the redhead.

"Uh like yeah, Officer Yummy!" Grace said seductively…as seductively as she could.

"Ma'am, can I see your ID?"

"No but I can give you my phone number. Oh, you're serious?" she started digging through her purse while the officer got out his…

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry, was I too slow? You aren't a real officer, are you?"

"Very deductive. Now, tell me where Truman is and I won't kill you! I know you know bitch!" he said grabbing her shoulder.

"Fine, that is my friend's apartment. We're supposed to meet Will there shortly, if you'd

go in with me?" Grace said saying the Lords' prayer in her head.

"Fine, but if you are lying to me, you are going to pay!" he said practically throwing her toward the door.

"Okay, please just don't shoot me before then!" she said walking a little ways. She turned the corner then 'accidentally' dropped her ID. "Oops! Can you get that for me?"

"Better not pull a fast one, bitch!"

"No, I won't!" just then, before he lifted his head she kneed it and ran past Wills' place screaming, "Help!"

Utterly pissed, the guy didn't hear her screaming and was chasing after her. "Get back here!" he shot his gun off and barely missed her getting him even more pissed.

She ran down the stairs and prayed she could out run him and his gun.

Jack was at the door looking into the peephole.

"Karen, please call the police, quick! It's speed dial 3." Jack managed to push out of his nervous mouth.

"All right, I'm on it." Karen said dialing. "Yes, this is Karen Walker-Finster. I need an officer in the car garage of (I don't know the address) the apartment complex at Pennsylvania and 36th. Hurry or I'll have you fired!"

"Is this in regards to William Truman?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, we'll have one of the guards in the building on it. Why is he out of his apartment?"

"Good lord bitch! It's about a crazy blonde lady! She's Will's husband!"

"Isn't he gay?"

"I think so but does it matter? Hurry!" she said hanging up. "Okay, it's out of my hands now."

"Karen, she's a red-head!" Will yelled.

"Karen, I'd ask you to leave but that killer could be outside so just go hide in Will's room and let me handle this." Jack said staring Karen right in the eye and gently leading her to Will's room.

"Poodle? If Wilma wasn't so scared right now I'd let you cop a feel! But instead I'll…" she took a vile out of her cleavage before closing the door behind her.

"Now, we wait and see if my connection comes through." Jack said as he sat on the couch with Will.

And that is all for chapter 2! Bwahahah! I love cliffhangers! What's going to happen in Chap 3? Is Grace going to escape the killer? Is Karen going to ever come out of Will's room? You will only know if you keep coming back (and hopefully my next chapter before 2007)!


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble with a Capital T Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Don't own, enough said

"Sure is quiet in there, huh?" Jack asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, she must have passed out already." Will said staring out at his front door wondering if the stalker had finally been caught.

Glancing back at Will, Jack was reminded of his friend's situation. "It's going to be okay, Will."

"Is it? Do you know for a fact because I sure as hell don't recall you ever losing 3 G's and your sanity for losing a case, Mr. Lawyer." Will screamed at his best friend.

"Will, I'll forgive that outburst because you are scared but please understand that I am trying to help." Jack said gently, patiently.

"…Sorry, I am just so scared. Not only is my life endangered but now so is Grace's…" Will said sobbing.

Meanwhile, the redhead in mention was fearful of her life.

After getting to the basement, she tried every single door to see of they were unlocked. "Damn! What did Will do to this nut!" Grace frantically wondered.

"Hey red? My little friend really missed you and wants to say hi!" the crazy attacker was referring to his gun.

"Shit! Got to think! What is that sound? The washer! Great!" Grace ran into the laundry room and shut the door after her.

"Hello Grace!" Mr. Zamir cooed.

'Crap!' She thought "Mr. Zamir, I will let you do anything you want to me to do if you help me hide from this man who is after me!" Grace pleaded.

After pondering this for several grueling seconds, "From who?"

"A man in a green jacket with a beanie on who is after Will and now me."

"The gay one? Why? Okay, into the laundry cart." he was thinking.

By the time the man finally figured out where she had gone, Mr. Zamir had a great plan, hopefully.

"Hello, do you need laundry done?" he said to the attacker.

"Shut up Mario! Where's the redhead?" the man said looking around and pointing his gun randomly.

"My name is Mr. Zamir, respect your elders. I don't know any redheads anyway. I was ripped from my country…"

He was interrupted when a bullet soared past his head. "Cut the crap!"

"Hey watch where you are pointing that thing!" Mr. Zamir said backing up towards the cart.

"What are you doing? Is she in there?" the killer cocked his gun.

"No my underwear is!" He quickly turned towards the basket and grabbed his mace and sprayed him.

"OW! You freak! That hurt you stupid little ah!"

Mr. Zamir was so full of heroism that he decided to hit him on the head as well.

"My name is Mr. Zamir, not stupid little ah!" He took out his cell and called the police.

10 minutes later, Grace, who was drinking hot cocoa after finishing her report, called Will.

"Hello? Grace? Are you okay? Un huh, uh huh. Who? Oh Mr. Zamir. No way! Good for him. Yeah he's here." Jack gave the phone to Will.

"Sweetie, can I call you back? Uh huh, thanks." he hung up the phone and let a giggling Karen out of his apartment.

When he and Jack were alone, he clasped his hands and touched his pointed up finger to his lips." Jack, I can't believe I am even saying this but I owe you so much! I mean I was really close to death you know and I just want to say that… "

"Jack I just heard! Are you okay?" Jack's ex-lover asked, he let himself in.

"Oh, we're fine. I'll see you around." Jack said to him

"Huh? Jack I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong. What you and I had, that was lust. This ordeal made me realize that this baby" he turned and pointed to Will "needs me more that this baby" he pointed down "needs you. Good luck finding someone as great as me." and he let the man out.

After he left, Jack led Will to his bedroom. "Now you sleep and don't worry about us. We are the same as we always were." he kissed Will who contentedly sighed then fell into a sleepy world of forever with Jack.


End file.
